


Lord Ren, I'm Always Yours

by yomamasd



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Hair-pulling, Kylo is a jealous boi, Light BDSM, Lots of spanking, Naked Female Clothed Male, Post TFA, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Squirting, Tearing clothes, cuz Fifty Shades Darker trailer came out, cuz Kylo's a savage, dom! Kylo, dom/sub playing, expensive lingerie, has after care, he isn't that big of an asshole here, little bit of fluff never hurts anyone, minor slapping, smutilicious, so why not?, sub! Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomamasd/pseuds/yomamasd
Summary: You are a young, high-ranking officer in the First Order, with a seemingly ordinary life. You've always wanted to do things, but never had the guts to express until one day Kylo Ren probed inside your mind. A year ago, you and the Master for the Knights of Ren made a pact, for him to dominate you, and you to give your body to his pleasures... but somewhere along the way, Ren grows attached to his pet.





	

Your life was considered to be rather mundane, by those who know you at least. Growing up in an influential First Order family, your future was set when you were still inside your mother’s womb – male or female, you were destined to become a high-ranking official in the military. You are one today nonetheless; being one of the youngest Majors in your division, you have set a pace for yourself, work to complete your families honor without any distractions.

Seemingly from the outside, everyone thought your eyes were always on the price… but power was never merely enough for you. It is not as though you craved affection, or intimacy, but the occasional male companionship would suffice. Unfortunately for you, no one seemed to be worth your time, not even some officers who have shown interest in courting with you. All the while, your dark desires simmered within you, ready to erupt like an active volcano… but you kept it in, completing your mundane and regulatory duties.

Who else were to see your desires except for the enigmatic Force-user everyone so feared… lingering beneath that forbidding mask of shadowy black. You didn’t know what creature lurked beneath the mass of darkness… until one day you had the pleasure to. Contrary to popular belief, Ren was a human… a remarkably handsome one. The first time you saw him lift off his mask, you found yourself entranced by his strange, captivating beauty – luscious raven locks falling like waves around his shoulders, skin as pale as the snow on Starkiller itself, peppered with beauty marks. His eyes were rich brown, smoldering expressively as he noticed your expression… what was most remarkable about him were his lips, full pink and pouting. A smirk tugged in the corner of his lips when he saw your eyes widen… breath hitching in your chest.

There was no doubt Kylo Ren took your breath away… but he still remained a mystery to you, even today. Since that day a year ago, you and Ren made a contract, to fulfill both your sinister desires. You vowed your body to him, letting him use you however he pleases, whenever he pleases… and you were always expected to comply. Man didn’t hold back, lashing his anger with you, dominating you with his inexplicable powers… owning you like you were his… and his only. You didn’t vow to a monogamous relationship with him, but it was clear that no other man was to touch you. Somewhere along the way, a mutual understanding grew between the two of you, some might even call it affection as he became increasingly territorial of you – you were only his now, and always would be.

* * *

 

You impatiently tapped your foot on the, fidgeting with the seat belt. Since the Starkiller Base was destroyed, you haven’t seen Ren. You were informed that Lord Ren had suffered some injuries in the hands of an unknown Jedi before the base was destroyed, and since then Kylo has been MIA from your life. Today, you were called for an emergency meeting aboard the _Finalizer_ , and you knew he was going to be there. The sense of being with Lord Ren again pooled your stomach with heat, tugging your heart. As your cruiser made a landing, you took your seatbelt off and glided out of the cruiser, being greeted by General Hux and Captain Phasma. He wasn’t there… he rarely made such formalities. In fact, the two of you have never engaged in a proper conversation outside the bedroom, and it will always be that way. You nodded your head in respect, saluting the General and taking your place beside him as the row of Stormtroopers led you to the conference room.

“It is a delight to be seeing you again, Major L/N.” Hux said, his gaze fixated on the hallway ahead of him. You nodded your head lightly, anxiously tapping your fingers together as you looked forward to the grim hooded figure you would soon be seeing.

“The pleasure is all mine General.” You replied politely, trying to gather your thoughts for the emergency meeting. The First Order was now in peril more than ever, with Skywalker and his new apprentice aiding the Resistance in their battle. Pushing Resistance forces were becoming more challenging now, even with the Republic diminished. There are many within the First Order who didn’t approve with the Hosnian system being vanquished, and you were one of them. Even though you were never a supporter of the Republic, the Hosnian Prime was your home, and you still felt the pain fresh from the day you watched your home crumble out of the desolate space, erasing from existence. Since then you grew a particular disdain for the cunning General, but were never rebellious enough to express so.

You blinked a few times as you felt the General draw closer to you, his hand briefly sliding over yours, making you jerk back and walk faster ahead. It was no secret he was attracted to you… but having General Hux as a partner was no option. Lord Ren would severe the good General’s head if he ever so let a hand touch your skin, and even though you didn’t agree with his ideals, Hux was a good asset to the Order. You ignored the glares from Phasma, even through her helmet and walked ahead into the room, quickly taking your seat for the meeting to begin. You just wanted to end the meeting and see Kylo again… have him rule you for the night. You bit your lip, tapping your fingers anxiously against the table and watching the projector intently. Fifteen minutes into the meeting, the door to the conference room slid open, and a familiar figure strode in, his arms swinging strongly by his side.

His mask was fixed ahead of him, completely ignoring your presence like he usually does. Your heart fluttered at the sight of him… dark masked figure pulling at you. Without caring for anyone in the room, Ren stood in front of the table next to General Hux, preparing for his tactical analysis.

“So glad you could join us Commander.” Hux said, his voice sickly sweet. You could see Kylo’s fist clenching momentarily, disappearing within a second.

“I am here now General, so let us begin.” Ren said, his monotone voice broken through his helmet. “We have successfully destroyed the Resistance hold in Ryloth, having the planet in our complete control once again… but we can no longer make ailing progress. Our key objective right now is to capture and destroy the Jedi, under all cost… then taking down the Resistance would be no challenge.”

“But, Skywalker and his new apprentice is nowhere to be found, how do you expect-“ a General piped in, immediately being stopped as Lord Ren raised his hand in the air.

“Leave the Force-users to me.” Kylo hissed, washing a familiar sense of arousal in you. You rubbed your thighs together, growing aware of the wetness increasing from your hot core. Biting your lower lip briefly, you looked at Ren, flashing him a small smile. His mask looked at you for a brief second, immediately turning his attention back to the meeting. Your mind was floating in silly little day dreams for the rest of the meeting, only striking your attention when Ren was required to speak. You were particularly keen of leaving the conference room – after all, there were some preparations for Ren’s arrival to your quarters.

On the way out, you were stopped by a familiar redhead again, making you flinch in annoyance. “Listen, F/N, if I have done anything to offend you-“ 

“Please sir, don’t think like that. Sorry if I rubbed off as rude, but I am actually not feeling well.” You said, faking a hoarse voice. “I think I may need to retire early today.” Hux nodded in understanding, stepping aside to give you space.

“It’s a shame. I was about to ask you to join me for dinner tonight.” He said shyly, his facial expression still completely neutral. Behind the General, the black figure came to your sight as he stormed out of the room, not stopping to acknowledge your presence. You knew Kylo was particularly uncomfortable around Hux, and he never wanted you to be around him since he too knew of the redhead’s intentions. Gulping nervously, you looked back at the General, trying to end the conversation quicker.

“I truly am sorry for this General, perhaps some other time.” You coughed, walking out of the room in hurry. You blindly followed the Stormtrooper leading you to your temporary quarters. As the door to the quarters slid open, a package was placed in your bed, adorned with a small note on top of the box.

_I will be visiting your quarters at 2300 hours, I expect you to be wearing my present_

_It truly has been a long time, my pet_

_Lord Ren_

A rush of heat washed over you, feeding you with overwhelming excitement as you ripped the package open, finding a sheer lace dress, matching thongs and thigh high stockings folded inside. Biting your lip, you held the dress over you, watching it stop a centimeter below your ass. The sheer dress left nothing to the imagination, having a deep V-neck and see through material… but clothing was just an additional touch since you knew this will be ripped to shreds by the end of the night. He always liked to see you ready for him, wearing the clothes he brought for you. You loved the way his eyes always lit up as he assessed you in his present, taunting you as he would soon submit you to him.

Hurriedly peeling your clothes off, you planned to soak in a long bath and take a nap for a few hours until Ren came… you would certainly need your energy for the night.

* * *

 

You stood in front of the mirror, looking at yourself on the sheer lace dress, stopping on the base of your ass and thigh high stockings. What was the point of this anyways, Lord Ren was always far too impatient with clothing? You pouted your lips, lining over the ruby red lipstick delicately over your skin – red, the same shade of his lightsaber. Just finishing off, you let your hair down into natural waves around you and sipped on the earthy wine. Your eyes looked over at the clock, and it was time for him to come. You bit your lip, your pupils dilated from exhilaration.

The door to your quarters slid open, making your head jerk back to see the hooded figure stand behind you, helmet moving from top to toe of your body. you shuddered as he assessed you through his mask, still keeping a safe distance from you.

“It has been a while, my pet.” He said, reaching for his helmet, clicking it off as it released a hiss of air. You watched as he pulled his helmet off, throwing it to the ground with a loud thunk. “And you look as ravishing as always.”

You nervously clutched to your wine glass, rubbing your thighs together simply by his sight. You noticed the fading scar run across his face, adding a touch of character to him. “I will always try to please you, my Lord.” He swiftly came over to you, turning you around while you were facing the mirror, his mass height towering behind you as he cupped your jaw. You dropped your wine glass to the floor, watching the crimson liquid paint the white floor and soak your bare feet.

“You come in here, looking all perfect for me… do you not realize it grabs the attention of others too, my pet?” he hissed in your ear, sending a jolt of electricity through your body. You gulped, looking at him through the mirror, watching him plant his free hand flat on your stomach, pressing firmly onto your skin. 

“I’m only yours… sir…” you stuttered as he blew out hot air against you, prickling your velvety skin with goosebumps. “I will always only be yours.” He hummed in agreement, his hand moving up from your stomach over to your breast, fingers grazing over your cleavage as your nipples visibly hardened under his touch. 

“I always know what looks good in my pet.” He purred, pushing aside the top to reveal your bare breasts to him. your nipples prickled painfully under the cold air, aching for attention. His gloved fingers reached out for your nipple, pinching hard with his fore-fingers. A crackling moan gurgled from your throat, making you lean your head back against his chest. “I bet you are dripping for me right now… like you always are, you filthy little whore.”

You crumbled the hem of your dress in your fist, panting as he rubbed your over-stimulated breasts, occasionally slapping them red. You whimpered, the delicious pain painting pleasure through you, making you impatient. “Please sir- it has been such a long time since you have been inside of me…”

“I’m not quite done with you yet, my pet.” He whispered, sending shivers down your spine. “I will soon fuck your tiny little pussy open… but you must wait. You need punishment first.” He said, his left hand still on your breast, pulling at your nipples painfully while his right curled around your neck, giving it a gentle squeeze. His lips trailed down to your neck, leaving love bites along the way… marking you as his property. You moaned, watching yourself becoming a mess in his arms, cunt aching for attention, your abused breasts scarlet red.

“Punishment, my Lord? Have I disappointed you?” you asked, arching your eyebrows he pulled you aside by your neck, while you stood there anxiously.

“It has come to my attention that you have caught the eye of none other than General Hux.” He said, lips curling to an amused grin. “Him of all people… I can’t tolerate that. You are my whore and my whore only!” your heart leaped to your throat as his voice echoed the empty room. He pointed to his lap, instructed you to lie flat on your stomach. Your shaky legs reached to him, shooting your ass up in the air as you positioned yourself.

“I never intended to catch his attention… my Lord…” you whimpered, bottom lip quiver as his hand ghosted over your ass, cupping them harshly. You bit your lip to restraint a moan, growing aware of your juices soaking your panties.

“I don’t care for your intentions, my pet…” his large palm pushed your cheeks apart, getting a clear view of your aching cunt though the sheer underwear. “Look how juicy that pussy is for me. Here is how this goes – I will discipline you, and you will thank me, is that understood?” he pulled you by your hair, his lips against your earlobes once against. You let out a loud moan in response, as he bit down on your earlobe hard.

“Yes sir- thank you for disciplining me.” He answered, your voice shaky. He dropped your hair as he attention went back to your ass again. His hard erection was not poking your stomach, making you wiggle with impatience.

“If you be a little good whore for me, you will get rewarded.” He said, landing a sharp slap on your ass. You winced, your left cheek stinging with pleasurable pain. He landed another firm slap on your other cheek, making them sting.

“Tha-thank you, my Lord.” You whimpered, closing your eyes shut as three more slaps landed on your ass and lower thigh, making tears form in the corner of your eyes. He hummed in satisfaction, slapping your ass with less force five more times. You could feel your skin burn with satisfaction, your ass now completely numb.

“I did say you will get a small reward for being such a good slut.” He said as he grabbed onto the material of your underwear and pulling it against your aching clit, making you mewl. He pulled on the lacy material harder, rubbing it occasionally to give your clit the right stimulation. His hand toyed with your lips, soaked with your own arousal. “I forgot how much I enjoyed watching your cunt ache for me, I make you a squirting mess every time, don’t I?” he pulled on the lace harder, making you moan loudly.

“Yes, always for you my master.” You shuddered, feeling his fingers make his way to your aching core. You mewled as two thick fingers plunged inside you, juice slurping against the skin. You panted as he jerked his fingers inside you, making your walls close around him. His free hand closed over your mouth, blocking your whimpers and moans of pleasure against his hand as he ravaged you with his hand, adding a third finger. It has been such a long time since you were this filled, and you still needed more of him.

“When I tell you to come, you better come for me you whore.” He said, pumping his fingers rapidly inside you. You nodded frantically, your head lightening with pleasure and your vision blurring. Your walls closed tightly around his hand, feeling yourself come closer. “Come for me now, pet.” You let out a loud moan as you came, shuddering in pleasure and filling his hand with your own juices. Your weakened body limped over his lap, his fingers still milking out your intense orgasm. Ren withdrew his fingers from inside, licking away his fingers as he hummed.

“Get on your knees pet, and clean the mess you made.” You crawled off his lap and positioned yourself in between his thighs. His brought over his soaked gloved hand to you, smearing your lipstick with your cum. You stuck your tongue out as he popped his fingers inside, moaning as you tasted yourself. After he was satisfied, he withdrew his fingers from your mouth with a wet pop. He pulled out his half-hard cock from his robes, already flushed and dripping with precum.

Your mouth salivated as you saw his erection, still amazed by his sheer size. Without waiting, you grasped the base of his cock and slid the rest of him inside your mouth, tasting the salty precum. Ren let out a hiss of pleasure, through his head back and gabbed your hair. Kylo began jerking his hips and pushing his thick cock inside your mouth, giving you no time to adjust to him. you moaned as your jaw began to ache, seeing vibrations through his throbbing dick. “Suck me off with that pretty mouth of yours pet.” Ren ordered, his hair stuck to his forehead. The tip of his cock hit your throat every time his jerked his hips, making you nearly gag. You nodded and hollowed your cheeks and rolled your tongue over his pulsing veins, making him grunt as he jerked faster. Ren sweared out loud as he spilled inside your mouth, filling it hot, white cum. You eagerly cleaned his cock off, as he pulled out with a trail of cum and saliva.

He looked down at you, hand ghosting over your face as you closed your eyes, enjoying his touch. “Such a pretty picture, you covered in my cum.” He said, gripping your neck again. “Get on the bed and put your arms above your head.” You got up and followed his instruction. You lay on your back, legs spread wide as he came over you, taking off his broad belt. The rough material of his belt secured over your wrists, tying firmly against the bed post. He pulled out his cock, stroking it to make it hard as he stared down at you, a smirk plastered on his face.

“I better hear you scream my name pet.” He said, grabbing the front of your dress and ripping it in half in one swift motion. You were left completely bare and vulnerable to him now, heart skipping as your core ached. You screamed as he plunged himself inside you, ripping your walls with his girth. His hand circled your clit as he lunched himself in and out of you, hitting your cervix each time and popping your heart with pleasure. “Who do you belong to?” he growled, thrusting himself harder inside you.

“You-you sir…” you moaned, tongue becoming dry as he split you open the best way possible. Kylo closed his eyes above you, grunts escaping his plump lips.

“That’s right, you are mine, and mine only.” He stuttered, grabbing your hips to push himself deeper. You moaned, nails scratching against your skin as his cock twitched inside you, bringing you closer to the edge. Low screams escaped your throat as your walls tightened around him, filling the room with sounds of grunts and slapping skin. “Fuck, you are perfect my pet, and I will destroy anything that comes near you.” He bit down on your neck hard, making you arch your back to him.

“Yes… only you master!” you screamed, whimpering as a shattering orgasm washed over you, making your body limp and dysfunctional. He was still thrusting inside, milking out his orgasm as he spilled inside you, filling you with his hot cum that oozed out of him. you panted for air desperately as his body crashed over yours, breathing hard as well. You had your eyes closed as you felt him get off you and undo your wrists. Moments later, he came beside you, now completely disrobed and sweaty as he circled an arm around your waist.

“I really did miss you, F/N.” he whispered in your ear, making you smile. His large palm cupped your cheeks as he suffocated you with a passionate kiss, tongue rolling against yours as you moaned into his mouth, fingers tangling in his hair. His teeth grazed down to your bottom lips, nipping before he pulled off, still breathless. “Heard Hux invited you to dinner tomorrow.” He said, holding you close to his body.

“Yeah, he doesn’t keep budging and it isn’t exactly good for my career to keep denying him.” you said, resting your head against his broad chest.

“Oh no you’re going.” He said, a stifling chuckle as his fingers laced through your hair. You jolted your head up, arching your eyebrows at his sudden shift of move. “You’re going, and you’re going to show him who gave you these scars… and that you are off limits.” A wicked smile curled over your lips, crawling over to his mouth.

“It’s really cute how jealous you are Kylo.” You murmured against his mouth, watching it curl to a smile. “And I really do love the scar.”

“Be good and I will oversee the preparations of you being transferred aboard the _Finalizer_. It’s unbearable to stay away from you for such long periods of time.” He said, tightening his grip around you. Your head fell against his chest again, listening to his soft, steady heartbeat.

“Thank you, Lord Ren.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeyyyaaaa! I saw the Fifty Shades Darker trailer a few days back and got inspired, because why not. Who else to play a better dominant than bae Ren? this is mild BDSM, because I am not an intense person.   
> Leave Kudos and comments, and tell me if you want this to become a potential story... who knows, might happen.   
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
